


Because I Can

by SmudgedInk



Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Genre: Letocest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 21:36:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2597261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmudgedInk/pseuds/SmudgedInk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story is written by request.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because I Can

"Son of a bitch." Jared said with a huff pushing himself away from the table. 

His thumbs quickly dialed away as his brow furrowed. 

Shannon slinked quietly in to the Lab taking a seat on a chair as he caught one side of his brother's conversation. 

"Damn it, this is the fifth time this has happened!"

"That shouldn't matter"

"Well see that it doesn't happen on the 30th"

Jared stormed past his brother, knocking Shannon with his shoulder and bounding up the stairs. 

Shannon rolled his eyes and headed up the small stair case and followed the noise of cabinets slamming in the kitchen. 

He arrived to find his brother, still fuming over the broken down virtual platform, taking a swig of acai juice. 

"The hell do you want?" Jared grumbled squinting his eyes toward Shannon. 

"You to calm the fuck down." Shannon replied. 

"Oh screw you Shan." 

Jared headed toward the living room flopping down on the couch staring in to nothingness. 

"That an offer?" Shannon asked taking a seat next to him. 

"No. I'm obviously not in the mood"

Shannon leaned over and nuzzled his brother's neck kissing him lightly. 

Jared pushed Shannon back forcefully. 

"I said no damn it, now stop!"

Shannon now more determined than ever, straddled his baby brother, wrapping his fingers around his neck. 

"You've forgotten that I'm older and stronger than your skinny ass"

Jared's eyes narrowed as he gritted his teeth. 

"Fuck you!" Jared spat angrily

"Trust me, I intend to"

Shannon grabbed Jared by the chin and thrusted his head back into the cushion exposing his sibling's throat. 

He kissed the spot where Jared's chest and neck met feeling the small trembles beneath his lips as Jared moaned uncontrollably. 

As Shannon released his grip, the younger Leto took the opportunity to grab his arm forcing him away and on to the floor. 

Shannon stared as his brother stood from the couch and began to walk away. 

"I. Said. No." Jared growled

Shannon quickly stood to his feet grabbing Jared at the waist and pulling him back. 

He faced him toward the cream colored sofa and drove his leg in to the back of Jared's knee forcing him to kneel. 

He pinned Jared's arms behind his back with his powerful grip then reached in front and began to unbutton and unzip his pants. 

"Don't act like your ass isn't aching for me right now" Shannon groaned.

Jared now breathless began to let Shannon have his way. 

"Now play nice, and keep your hands on the edge of this couch. Understand?"

Jared nodded slowly and placed his hands where Shannon could see them as he listened to the sounds of Shannon belt and zipper. 

As much he wanted to resist, he couldn't help but feel the tightness growing in his prick. 

Shannon pulled down Jared's pants and underwear until they puddled around his knees exposing the soft flesh of his brother that he so desperately wanted. 

He grasped at his throbbing cock, spreading his pre-cum along its length before slowly pushing in to Jared. 

Jared's knuckles went white, gripping the couch in front of him as Shannon buried himself deeper. 

God he hated how much he wanted this.

Shannon pulled back gently and began thrusting slowly, taking pity on his brother having not used any of the lube he was used to. 

As Jared finally relaxed, Shannon's thrusts were faster and harder as he breathed in time with his movements.

Shannon grabbed at the messy bun of Jared's hair anchoring himself to his brother as his hips slapped against his ass. 

He noticed Jared's jaw clinching beneath him, as if he were holding back the moans and groans he didn't want to give up. 

"Quit fighting. Let me know you like it" Shannon huffed. 

Jared's vocal chords let out a soft moan as Shannon picked up his pace again. 

"Moan God damn it!" Shannon commanded pulling back Jared's head by his hair. 

"Mmm. Fuck Shannon... Right there"

A smirk grew upon Shannon's face as he continued to hit the sweet spot inside of Jared. 

The quickening pace caused warmth to spread from the base of Shannon's spine and through out his limbs as he finally released himself. 

"Oh... Fuck yeah."

He pulled his spent body away from Jared, guiding his little brother to sit before him. 

He quickly knelt down between Jared's knees, feverishly taking his cock in his mouth as Jared's hand rested on the back of Shannon's head. 

Jared's hips bucked as Shannon took all of him deeply to the back of his throat urging his brother to cum for him. 

"Shit... Mmm"

Jared's moans echoed through the room and in to Shannon's ears as he came in several warm shots in his mouth. 

Shannon licked clean his brother's release as Jared caught his breath. 

Jared chuckled lightly to himself, realizing that what Shannon wants, Shannon gets.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. I do have some family things going on right now, so requests make take a little longer to get to. But I promise to get them soon. (Not #soon lol)


End file.
